Stupid In Love Woogyu Vers
by dyanaaLee
Summary: Woohyun dan Sunggyu yang terus bertengkar tanpa menemukan titik temu, hingga keduanya terlanjur melakukan kesalahan. Pairing Woogyu, Oneshot


Tittle : Stupid In Love

Pairing : Woogyu

Genre : Hurt, Angst

Terinspirasi setelah berkali kali dengerin lagu Soyu feat Mad Clown – Stupid In Love, padahal saya gak punya bakat nulis sama sekali. Hanya punya cinta untuk couple fav saya Woogyu, kkkk.

Happy Reading ^^

Even if your lips curse at me, that's not what I mean

Even if your heart throws me away, that's not what I mean

Why don't you know the meaning of my tears?

I'm not saying we should end it, I'm asking you to hug me

...

Pemuda tampan itu diam mematung di depan pintu apartemen kekasihnya yang setengah terbuka. Dengan wajah datar ia menatap nanar pemandangan menyakitkan di hadapannya.  
Sebuket mawar putih yang semula ia bawa sebagai permintaan maaf kepada kekasihnya terjatuh begitu saja, membuat kelopak kelopak indah mawar tersebut berguguran. Terbesit hasrat untuk menerobos masuk dan menghajar namja yang sudah berani menyentuh kekasihnya. Menyentuh bibir manis yang seharusnya hanya miliknya.  
Sakit..  
Bulir bening itu akhirnya terjatuh di kedua sudut mata pemuda tampan itu. Alih alih membuat keributan di apartemen kekasihnya, ia memilih untuk meremas kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Berusaha meremas jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan karena meredam emosi dan rasa sakit yang datang bersamaan..  
Kim Sunggyu, sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah melepaskan mu..  
Batinnya sebelum meninggalkan dua insan yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya itu..

_**Flashback**_

"Yak, Nam Woohyun.. Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"  
Sunggyu berteriak setengah frustasi karena Woohyun melajukan mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi..  
Ia tak peduli jika Woohyun ingin mati konyol dengan mobil mewahnya. Tapi tidak dengan Sunggyu di dalamnya.. itu terlalu gila..

Pertengkaran mereka sudah mencapai puncaknya. Kepercayaan yang sudah tak berarti lagi karna sikap pencemburu Woohyun, membuat Sunggyu semakin muak dan ingin segera mengakhiri smuanya.. Mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama bertahun tahun.

Woohyun yang sudah tau arah pembicaraan Sunggyu tak mau mendengar sepatah kata pun yang akan diucapkan orang terkasihnya itu. Baginya itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan besar apabila ia sampai goyah dengan smua yang diucapkan Sunggyu mengenai hubungan yang sudah tak dapat diselamatkan lagi..  
Tidak, Woohyun masih ingin menyelamatkan hubungan ini, bagaimanapun caranya..

Kecepatan mobil semakin bertambah saat mereka melewati jalanan yang mulai sepi karna malam semakin larut..  
Sunggyu semakin takut, ia memegang erat seat beltnya. Menoleh ke arah kursi pengemudi, didapatinya wajah Woohyun datar yang tanpa ekspresi. Sunggyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya sebelum akhirnya kalimat itu terucap.  
"Kumohon Nam Woohyun. Kita harus berakhir" ujarnya memelas

Ciittttt, secara mendadak Woohyun menghentikan mobilnya, hingga tubuh Sunggyu sedikit terpental ke arah dashboard..  
"Wae?" tanya Woohyun masih dengan wajah datarnya.  
Hening, tak ada jawaban dari Sunggyu.

...  
"Aku tanya kenapa?" Woohyun kembali bersuara.  
Sunggyu masih terdiam. Ia kehilangan keberaniannya saat menatap dalam mata Woohyun. Woohyun akan sangat menakutkan saat diliputi amarah, dan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya akan benar benar membuat amarah Woohyun tersulut.

"WAE, KIM SUNGGYU?" Woohyun akhirnya berteriak sambil memukul stir kemudi. Membuat Sunggyu terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya..

"Kau sudah berubah Woohyun ah. Tidak ada sedikit kepercayaan pun yang kau sisakan untukku.. Kau bahkan memukul Myungsoo hanya karna kami pergi bersama. Untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan seperti ini. Bukankah pilar utama dalam menjalin cinta adalah kepercayaan?" Sunggyu menyeka kasar airmatanya, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk membuat suatu penegasan.

"Dia namja brengsek!" Woohyun menoleh ke arah Sunggyu dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Mwo?" Sunggyu berdecak tak percaya. Woohyun menuduh sahabatnya dari kecil itu sebagai seorang namja yang brengsek..  
Bukankah itu sangat tidak masuk akal?

"Kau yang brengsek. Apa hakmu menuduh Myungsoo seperti itu? Dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri"

"Kau bahkan tak menyadarinya Sunggyu ah. Dia berusaha merebutmu dariku.. Kejadian saat kau mendapatiku sedang bersama Hye Mi juga itu karena ulahnya.. Dia ingin kita berakhir.."

"Cukup Nam Woohyun. Kau tak punya hak apapun untuk menghakimi Myungsoo seperti itu" Sunggyu membuka seat bealtnya. Ia berniat keluar dari mobil Woohyun saat didapati pintu mobil terkunci.

"Buka pintunya" perintah Sunggyu

Trek. Sunggyu segera keluar saat kunci mobil terbuka. Ia membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar saat menutupnya. Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, tidak ada satu mobil pun yang terlihat. Sunggyu berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan raya berharap menemukan halte bus atau mobil yang bersedia ditumpanginya. Dalam hati kecilnya ia masih berharap Woohyun mengejarnya untuk meminta maaf dan mengantarkannya pulang. Tetapi harapannya itu menguap saat mobil Woohyun melewatinya tanpa berhenti sama sekali.

"Pabbo" ujar Sunggyu pelan sambil menyeka airmatanya..  
"Bagaimana aku pulang?" Batinnya. Dilihatnya jalanan yang benar benar sepi, membuat Sunggyu merinding membayangkan jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang berniat jahat terhadapnya.

Sunggyu bergidik, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis segala bayangan menakutkan yang melintas di pikirannya. Tiba tiba ia teringat Myungsoo.. Sahabat sekaligus dongsaeng itu pasti tak keberatan apabila Sunggyu mengganggunya untuk menjemputnya di tengah malam begini. Diraihnya smartphone yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Beruntung karena baterainya masih memungkinkan untuk membuat panggilan telepon.

"Yeboseyo" terdengar suara Myungsso saat panggilan telepon terangkat.

"Myungsoo ah. Tolong aku" jawab Sunggyu pelan.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa suaramu seperti orang menangis?"

"Aku bertengkar hebat dengan Woohyun dan berakhir dengan diturunkan Woohyun di jalan raya. Kau bisa menjemputku? Aku takut sekali, disini sangat sepi"

"Arraseo, aku akan segera menjemputmu. Kau dimana?"

"Entahlah, kurasa masih sepanjang jalan keluar kota Seoul" Sunggyu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari plang penunjuk jalan. Ia hanya mengingat bahwa tadi Woohyun berniat membawanya keluar kota Seoul karena ingin menjauhkannya dengan Myungsoo.

"Tunggu aku Hyung" Myungsoo segera meraih mantel dan kunci mobilnya. Dalam hatinya ia mengumpat mengapa Woohyun bisa setega itu meninggalkan Sunggyu seorang diri di pinggir jalan.

"Seharusnya aku tak percaya saat ia menarik tangan Sunggyu Hyung dariku. Sial, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Nam Woohyun ssi" Myungsoo mengepalkan tangannya sebelum beranjak menuju mobilnya untuk segera menjemput Sunggyu

-

Myungsoo POV

Kami tiba di apartemen Sunggyu Hyung. Sunggyu Hyung terlihat sangat lelah. Kantung matanya semakin menebal, aku yakin ia menangis lama sebelum aku datang menjemputnya. Haruskah aku menegaskannya? Aku takut, aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan smua perasaanku. Bagaimana jika sikapnya berubah dan ia menjauhiku. Andwae, aku tak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada itu..

"Fuuuhhh, menangis membuatku benar benar haus" Suara Sunggyu Hyung membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutolehkan wajahku dan menatap wajah manisnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat aku menatapnya lama membuatku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. See, ia benar benar menggemaskan. Dan si brengsek Nam Woohyun itu benar benar bodoh karena sudah memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

"Istirahatlah Hyung, malam ini aku menginap untuk menjagamu."

"Gomawo Myungsoo aah, kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Ehhmm, bukan kau memang guardian angel ku. Karna dari kecil kau selalu menjagaku" Sunggyu tersenyum. Ia bergerak mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan besar dalam hatiku. Tanganku tergerak untuk membalas pelukannya..

Semakin erat dan semakin dekat, tubuh Sunggyu hyung menempel sempurna di tubuhku.. Kubenamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya, menghirup sebanyak banyaknya aroma lembut dari tubuhnya yang menjadi canduku. Tuhan, aku benar benar tak ingin kehilangan aroma lembut ini. Apalagi membayangkan kalau namja brengsek seperti Nam Woohyun yang akan memiliki hak atas aroma lembut ini..  
Tidak, Sunggyu hyung pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Setidaknya aku tak akan pernah membuatnya menangis seumur hidupnya.

"Hyung.." Panggil ku pelan, sambil melonggarkan pelukan di pinggang rampingnya..  
"Ehm, wae?" Ia membelai lembut rambut hitamku, kuraih tangannya yang sibuk membelai rambutku dan mengecupnya dalam..

Sunggyu hyung terdiam melihatku menciumi lembut tangannya. Tak ada penolakan sama sekali darinya..

Sungguh aku pun tak mengerti, darimana keberanian ini muncul. Seolah terbawa dengan suasana hangat ini, kuhapus sedikit demi sedikit jarak antar wajahku dan wajahnya, dan..

CHUU..

Akhirnya bibirku menyentuh bibirnya, bibir semanis cherry itu. Kutekan lembut, dan sedikit melumat, untuk memperdalam ciuman kami pertama kalinya.. Dan lagi lagi tak ada penolakan, ini gilaaa. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya, bibir manis ini benar benar menghipnotisku. Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk melepasnya. Sedikit dapat kurasakan Sunggyu hyung membalas ciumanku, namun tetap aku yang mendominasi..

Kini kedua mata kami telah tertutup sempurna menikmati rasa hangat yang tersalurkan melalui sebuah ciuman. Jika boleh meminta, aku ingin Tuhan menghentikan waktu saat ini juga, agar aku dapat merasakan terus ciuman manis ini.  
Namun Tuhan sepertinya tak mendengar doaku sama sekali..

Sunggyu hyung perlahan melepaskan pagutan bibir kami. Tangannya yang bertumpu di dadaku mendorongnya pelan.. Kuberanikan sekali lagi untuk menatap wajahnya yang tertunduk di hadapanku.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu" akhirnya kuberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaanku yang terpendam selama ini..

"Sejak kapan Myung?"

"Sejak kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk menjadi sahabatmu 15 tahun lalu" tegasku

"Mian Myung.." Sunggyu hyung membelai pipiku lembut. Ia tersenyum padaku, namun senyumannya kuanggap sebagai sesuatu yang akan berujung pada sebuah penolakan. Tidak hyung, jangan katakan maaf, kumohon..

"Aku tak bisa terlepas dari Woohyun. Dan hati kecilku pun menolak untuk melepaskannya.."

"Tapi dia brengsek hyung. Dia slalu membuatmu menangis" kucoba sekali untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Woohyun bukanlah orang tepat untuknya, melainkan aku..

"Dan maaf sekali karna aku mencintai namja brengsek itu. Ciuman tadi tolong anggap sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna kau sudah mau jujur mengenai perasaanmu, walaupun kau sudah tau jawabannya"

"Wae hyung?"

"Molla, aku sendiri tak tau alasannya. Seperti ucapan ku sebelumnya, kalau aku tak bisa terlepas dari Woohyun dan hati kecilku pun menolak untuk melepaskannya. Kurasa hanya itu..." Sunggyu hyung mengendikan bahunya dan berusaha melebarkan mata sipitnya.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Bahkan dalam suasana seperti ini ia masih tetap bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan..

"Boleh kupeluk dirimu sebentar lagi hyung, hanya sebentar. Sampai debaran ini menghilang" pintaku

Sunggyu hyung tersenyum, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Dan aku membalas dengan meraih pundak mungilnya.. Kembali kuhirup aroma favoritku, yaitu aroma tubuhnya..

"selama yang kau inginkan Myung.."

Setidaknya, walaupun aku tak dapat menjadi kekasihnya, ia masih mengizinkan ku untuk menjadi malaikat penjaganya. Ya itu benar, apapun, asalkan aku dapat selalu berada di sampingnya.. 

-

Woohyun POV

"Dongwoo ah, aku mau sebotol vodka lagi" setelah menyaksikan Sunggyu berciuman mesra dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk minum minum di bar milik Dongwoo, sahabatku.. aku masih tak menyangka ia tega melakukannya. Berciuman mesra dengan orang yang menjadi pihak ketiga penyebab pertengkaran kami sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan 2 botol vodka Woohyun ah? Kau mau mabuk berat? Aku sedang tak ada waktu untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku sedang menunggu Hoya"

Dongwoo merebut gelas vodkaku, dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku..

"Ck, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mabuk sebanyak apapun aku minum" ucapanku berlawanan dengan tubuhku yang mulai sempoyongan hingga hampir ambruk menubruk Dongwoo..

"Lihat, kau mabuk berat Woohyun ah. Akan kupanggil Sunggyu hyung"

"Andwae, jangan dia.."Kucoba mencegah Dongwoo untuk menghubungi Sunggyu.. Tidak, aku belum sanggup untuk mellihat wajahnya.

"Wae? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Aku beranjak dari kursi tempatku duduk..

"Jja, kalau tak bisa memberikanku vodka lagi, lebih baik aku pulang" kuraih kunci mobilku di atas meja bar dan berjalan melewati Dongwoo sambil menepuk pelan bahunya..

"Kau yakin tak mau diantar? Aku bisa menyuruh salah satu pegawaiku untuk mengantarkanmu" teriak Dongwoo setelah aku pergi.

Teriakan Dongwoo hanya kubalas lambaian tangan di atas kepala.  
Tidak Dongwoo ah, malam ini ada yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum pulang ke rumah..

-

Author POV

"Aku tidak jadi menginap hyung" ujar Myungsoo setelah lama ia berpelukan dengan Sunggyu.

"Wae? Kau marah padaku?"

"Ye, karna kau sudah menolak cintaku" Myungsoo mencubit pelan hidung Sunggyu. Sunggyu mempoutkan bibirnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Myungsoo, dan Myungsoo hanya terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

"kajja, kuantar kau sampai depan Myung" Sunggyu meraih lengan Myungsoo untuk mengantarkannya ke pintu depan..

Saat tiba di depan pintu, secara tak sengaja kaki Sunggyu menginjak buket mawar putih yang semula dibawa Woohyun untuknya.

"Eoh, mawar putih?" Ujar Sunggyu dan kemudian meraihnya.

"Dari siapa hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo

"Molla, mungkin seseorang tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Akan kubawa kedalam saja"

"Geure. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu hyung" pamit Myungsoo

"Hati hati di jalan Myung, hubungi aku begitu tiba di rumah"

"Araseo, hyung cantik" goda Myungsoo menghadapi cerewetnya Sunggyu..

"Kau ini.."

-

Author POV

Sunggyu membawa masuk sebuket mawar putih yang didapatinya tergeletak di depan pintu apartementnya.  
"Beberapa tangkai masih bisa diselamatkan" gumamnya.

"Geunde, siapa yang menjatuhkannya, apakah Woohyun?" Sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'Nam pabbo itu bahkan tak pernah bersikap romantis terhadapku' keluhnya dalam hati..

Setelah meletakkan beberapa tangkai mawar putih yang masih utuh dalam vas, Sunggyu meraih smartphonenya dan berniat menghubungi Woohyun. Ia sedikit khawatir karena Woohyun meninggalkannya dalam keadaan marah dan emosi. Namun jemari lentiknya terhenti saat ia teringat kembali ketika Woohyun memarahinya.

"Ck, terlalu mudah baginya jika kuhubungi sekarang. Lebih baik berikan waktu semalaman untuknya merenungi smuanya" Sunggyu kemudian meletakkan smartphonenya di atas bantal dan beranjak untuk mandi..

Saat ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, terdengar bell apartementnya berbunyi..

"apa Myungsoo melupakan sesuatu?" gumamnya.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu, dan meletakkan handuk yang sudah dibawanya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Myungg...? Wo Woohyun ah.." paras manis Sunggyu menunjukkan raut keterkejutan saat mendapati Woohyun yang berdiri di depan pintunya, bukan Myungsoo.

Aroma alkohol yang menyengat tercium dari mulut Woohyun.

"Kau mabuk, Hyun?" tanya Sunggyu sembari menutup hidungnya karena tak tahan dengan aroma alkohol yang semakin kuat.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sunggyu, Woohyun malah menarik kasar lengan Sunggyu dan menyeretnya menuju ruang tamu.

"Lepaskan Hyun, kau menyakitiku" Sunggyu meringis kesakitan karena Woohyun menarik lengannya dengan kencang. Woohyun kemudian mendorong kasar Sunggyu hingga namja manis itu terjatuh di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

"aaakhh" Sunggyu semakin meringis saat Woohyun kemudian menindih tubuhnya.

Dikuncinya pergerakan Sunggyu hingga ia tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapaaa? Lepaskan akuu" teriak Sunggyu, sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Woohyun dari atas tubuhnya. Salahkan Tuhan yang menciptakan tubuhnya layaknya tubuh seorang yeoja, hingga dorongan Sunggyu tak menimbulkan pergerakan sama sekali pada tubuh Woohyun.

Tanpa peringatan apapun, tiba tiba Woohyun menciumi kasar bibir Sunggyu. Dilumatnya dan digigitnya bibir cherry Sunggyu hingga membengkak dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah diujungnya.

"hmmppp, lepasssshh" desah Sunggyu diantara lumatan bibir Woohyun. Saliva mulai mengalir di kedua sudut bibir Sunggyu membuat Woohyun semakin gencar melumat dan menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir Sunggyu.

Sunggyu semakin memberontak, dengan sisa tenaganya ia menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dari kuncian tubuh Woohyun.

Namun pergerakan tubuh Sunggyu membuat milik mereka bergesekan di bawah sana, dan semakin meningkatkan birahi Woohyun.

"Gyu, selamanya dan sampai kapanpun kau hanya milikku" tegas Woohyun dengan tatapan mata tajam yang bahkan Sunggyu pun tak sanggup untuk menatapnya kembali.

Woohyun kemudian mencoba melepaskan kemeja biru muda yang dikenakan Sunggyu. Namun karena tangan Sunggyu mencoba menahannya dengan mencengkram lengannya, dengan tak sabaran akhirnya Woohyun merobek kemeja tersebut hingga seluruh kancingnya terlepas.

Sejenak Woohyun terpana dengan tubuh mulus Sunggyu yang sudah terekspos.

Tak membuang waktu, Woohyun segera membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sunggyu. Diciuminya leher semulus porselen itu dan kulitnya dihisap dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan.

"aaaakkhhh, hentikan Hyuuuunn" Sunggyu kembali mendesah, ia kembali mencoba mendorong tubuh Woohyun dengan sisa tenaganya. Namun tubuhnya terasa lemas manakala Woohyun kembali menghisap titik sensitif di lehernya. Woohyun terus menjilat, menghisap dan menghujani titik titik sensitif Sunggyu dengan ciumannya.

"nnggghh Hyun" desahan lemas Sunggyu kembali terdengar di telinga Woohyun membuatnya semakin hilang kesadaran.

Woohyun beralih ke celana yang dikenakan Sunggyu, ia mencoba membuka paksa celana tersebut, membuat Sunggyu terperanjat dan sadar dengan apa yang akan Woohyun lakukan.

"Andwae Woohyun, jebal jangan lakukan. Kau akan menyakitiku" teriak Sunggyu frustasi

"Lalu dengan siapa kau akan melakukannya HAH? Dengan Myungsoo sialan itu?"

"Hentikan, jangan katakan Myungsoo sialan. Lepaskaan akuu" Sunggyu kembali berteriak, membuat amarah Woohyun kembali tersulut.

PLAK

Woohyun menampar kasar wajah manis Sunggyu, membuat Sunggyu meringis kesakitan dan semakin terisak karena sakit yang ditimbulkan tamparannya. Woohyun kembali mencoba membuka paksa celana Sunggyu.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, Sunggyu mencoba meraih vas bunga yang terletak diatas meja dekat sofa. Saat tangannya berhasil meraih vas tersebut, tanpa ragu ragu Sunggyu memukulkannya ke kepala Woohyun.

"aaakkkhh" Woohyun berteriak kesakitan karena pukulan vas tersebut. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya, membuat Woohyun memegangi kepalanya yang semakin sakit akibat pukulan Sunggyu.

Dekapan Woohyun melonggar, kesempatan itu tak disia siakan Sunggyu. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Woohyun dan segera berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Pukulan Sunggyu membuat Woohyun sedikit tersadar dari mabuknya, ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti Sunggyu. Bukan itu maksudnya, ia hanya ingin menegaskan kepada Sunggyu kalau ia hanya milik Woohyun. Namun pengaruh alkohol telah membuatnya seperti orang kesetanan yang berusaha memperkosa Sunggyu.

"Gyuuu" tersadar dari mabuknya Woohyun berusaha mengejar Sunggyu yang telah berlari jauh. Penyesalan menguasai hati Woohyun. Jebal Gyu, maafkan aku batinnya sambil terus mengejar Sunggyu yang telah berlari menjauh dari apartemennya.

Suara hujan dan petir terdengar menggelegar saat Woohyun mencapai pintu keluar apartemen. Matanya menyapu ke segala arah mencari Sunggyu yang telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Woohyun berjalan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah, ia masih merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat. Namun menemukan Sunggyu adalah yang paling utama, membuatnya menghiraukan sakit dikepalanya.

Saat Woohyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju halte, ia mendapati seseorang terduduk sendirian di halte dengan membenamkan kepalanya dilututnya yang ditekuk. Kemeja biru muda yang terkoyak menegaskan kalau sosok yang tersebut adalah Sunggyu yang baru saja disakitinya. Woohyun kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang terseok menghampiri Sunggyu yang masih menangis terisak.

"Sunggyu aaah" panggil Woohyun lembut

Sunggyu terkejut mendengar suara Woohyun yang memanggilnya. Ia meloncat dari bangku halte dan mencoba berlari menuju jalan raya. Ia tak menyadari truk yang melintas, saat menyebrang membuat Woohyun ikut berlari dan mencoba melindungi tubuh Sunggyu dari tabrakan dengan truk tersebut. Namun terlambat bagi mereka untuk menghindar. Tubuh keduanya terpelanting beberapa meter, saat tabrakan terjadi.

_Even when we were breaking up, I was still the bad one and you were too nice till the end._

_I'm not saying we should break up, that's not what I mean_

_I'm not saying I don't like you, that's not what I mean_

_What don't you know the meaning of my tears_

_I'm asking you to hold onto me, I'm asking you to hug me_

_Don't leave me, it's written in my eyes, my tears are telling you_

Woohyun perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Sayup sayup terdengar olehnya suara beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang meminta bantuan. Namun pendengarannya lebih dominan menangkap suara hujan yang semakin deras. Sedikit demi sedikit ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang semakin mengabur. Saat fokusnya sedikit membaik, ditangkapnya sosok Sunggyu yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat kearah Sunggyu dan mencoba meraih tangan Sunggyu, namun gagal.

"Gyu..." panggilnya lirih.

Tak ada sahutan dari Sunggyu. Darah yang telah bercampur dengan air hujan menggenang di sekitar tubuh Woohyun dan Sunggyu.

"Gyuu chagii" Woohyun kembali mencoba meraih tangan Sunggyu dan memanggil namanya. Masih tak ada sahutan dari Sunggyu. Matanya telah menutup sempurna.

Greb, Woohyun berhasil mendapatkan tangan Sunggyu, digenggamnya tangan itu dengan erat sebelum Woohyun benar benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

"mianhae" lirih Woohyun terakhir kalinya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, dan kehilangan kesadarannya menyusul Sunggyu.

Sunggyu berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu di hadapannya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam sebuket mawar putih. Bunga kesukaannya dan kesukaan kekasihnya. Tatapan mata sendu menghiasi wajah manisnya, kantung mata yang menghitam menandakan lamanya ia menangis.

Setelah berjalan jauh, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah gundukan berbatu. Ia tersenyum dan menyapa pusara berpahatkan nama _Nam Woohyun_ di hadapannya.

"Anyeong Hyunie. Apa kabar? Maaf baru menjengukmu" ujar lirih.

Sunggyu menurunkan tubuhnya, diletakkannya sebuket mawar putih yang dibawanya di atas pusara tersebut. Sunggyu menautkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan matanya. Sedikit memanjatkan doa untuk orang yang dikasihinya.

"Bogoshippo Hyunie. ." lirihnya sambil mengelus pusara Woohyun.

"Semalam aku menangis kembali, karena teringat kebodohan yang kau buat. Aku marah karena sampai akhir pun kau tak mau melepaskanku. Hiks" Sunggyu mulai terisak. Rasa sesak kembali terasa dan membuatnya meremas dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

_**Flashback**_

"ige mwoya?" tanya Sunggyu saat Myungsoo menyerahkan sebuah surat di hadapannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kujelaskan Hyung" ujar Myungsoo pelan, ia bergerak mendekati Sunggyu dan duduk ditepian bed tempat Sunggyu terbaring lemah. Sunggyu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Myungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan Myung" tanya nya lagi. Fokus matanya tak menentu, kegelisahan menyergap hati Sunggyu karena merasa apa yang akan dikatakan Myungsoo adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Myungsoo mengambil nafas panjang. Ia sendiri bingung harus memulai ceritanya dari mana, tetapi pesan seseorang memaksanya untuk menyampaikan amanat tersebut walaupun ia tau, kalau Sunggyu terlalu rapuh untuk menerimanya.

"Kau baru saja terbangun setelah koma selama 3 minggu Hyung"

"Aku tau, Dokter Lee baru saja menceritakannya padaku"

"Jantungmu mengalami kerusakan saat kecelakaan itu dan tak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu, seseorang mengorbankan jantungnya untuk didonorkan padamu..." Myungsoo terdiam sebelum ia bertanya kepada Sunggyu.

"Kau sudah tau juga?"

Sunggyu menggangguk.

"Lalu apakah kau juga tau kalau yang mengorbankan jantungnya untukmu adalah.. Woohyun Hyung?" tanya Myungsoo pelan.

Sunggyu merasa debaran jantungnya semakin tak karuan. Tangannya bergerak menuju dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berada..

"kotjimal.."ujar Sunggyu lirih sambil mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terengah engah. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam surat yang diberikan Myungsoo, meremas pelan secarik kertas tersebut. Hatinya menolak untuk membaca surat itu. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong dari Myungsoo lagi.

"Kotjimal, myungsoo ahh" teriak Sunggyu histeris sambil terus meremas dadanya dan surat yang digenggamnya.

Myungsoo menarik Sunggyu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Sunggyu sebelum berbisik pelan di telinga Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Bacalah surat itu Hyung, maka kau akan mengerti. Surat itu dibuat Woohyun Hyung sebelum operasi pendonoran dimulai"

…

Sunggyu membuka amplop yang ia pegang, dikeluarkannya secarik kertas yang ada di dalamnya dan mulai membaca tulisannya. Pesan yang dibuat Woohyun sebelum pergi dengan segala kebodohannya.

_To : nae Gyuyie_

_Mian, atas kejadian malam itu. Sungguh aku melakukannya dibawah kesadaranku dan terdorong rasa takut akan kehilanganmu. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk memaafkanku. Tapi mendengar perkataan dokter itu kalau nyawamu sedang diujung tanduk membuatku harus mengambil keputusan ini._

_Ini satu satunya cara agar aku __bisa __selalu bersamamu, satu satunya cara membuatku tak melepaskanmu.. hiduplah dengan baik Sunggyu ah._

_Aku benar benar mencintaimu..._

Tangisan Sunggyu akhirnya tumpah. Kedua tangannya meremas surat pemberian Woohyun dan mendekap erat di dadanya.

"pabbo, pabbo, kau benar benar bodoh Woohyun ah" raung Sunggyu.

_**Flashback end**_

Sunggyu menyeka airmata yang kembali menggenangi mata sipitnya. Ia tersenyum simpul, menatap sendu pusara Woohyun ..

"terima kasih Hyunie.. Sepertinya memang sudah takdirku terjerat cintamu. Seperti yang kau bilang. Tsk, aku benar benar tak dapat terlepas darimu" ujar Sunggyu lirih.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat pembaringan terakhir Woohyun.

"Anyeong higaseyo, Hyunie.. jaga dirimu baik baik" Sunggyu melambaikan pelan tangannya sebelum akhirnya benar benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa ia sadari dan sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah ia sadari sosok tembus pandang Woohyun yang membalas lambaian tangannya.

'saranghae, Kim Sunggyu..'

FIN


End file.
